my new family
by L kira99
Summary: "jika kau menghancurkannya sakura juga terluka sasuke"/"selamat datang rei uchiha"


My new family

.

.

.

.

_Lyn uchihaschiffer present_

_Warning : ooc, typoo,garing, gaj__e, OOC__ dkk_

_._

_._

_Naruto by masashi kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

_DLDR_

_My__ new__ family_

Tik tik tik

Bunyi denting jarum jam mengisi keheningan, mataku bergerak gelisah dengan tangan saling meremas

Batinku resah, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa takut seperti ini dan aku membenci perasaan ini

Disampingku dobe dan kakashi _sensei_ juga memasang raut tegang sepertiku, yah tapi tetap aku lah yang paling tegang disini

"tenang teme, dia pasti berhasil" kata naruto menenangkanku walau dia juga tidak tenang

"hn" aku hanya menggumam tak jelas dengan pandangan tetap kepada pintu bercat putih didepanku

Seperti tak ada hal lain yang lebih indah dari pintu didepanku ini

Aku salut kepada dua orang ini mereka rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk menemaniku di tempat terkutuk yang membuatku menunggu ini

Kakashi _sensei_ yang baru pulang misi langsung menuju kemari tanpa menginjakkan kaki ke apartemen miliknya dahulu

Dan si _baka_ dobe meluangkan waktu ditengah pekerjaannya sebagai –aku benci mengakui ini- hokage

Aku bersyukur masih memiliki mereka, oh sekarang aku seperti seorang wanita

Ok, ini memang suara batinku dan tak ada yang mengetahui ini,

Tapi tetap saja aku terlihat sangat tidak uchiha, hei aku tetap manusia jadi...

Sudahlah aku mulai melantur

"lama" gumamku yang masih terdengar oleh dua orang ini

"bersabarlah sasuke, semua orang pasti merasakan jika berada di posisimu" ujar kakashi_ sensei_

aku menghela nafasku pelan dan mengacak acak rambutku, 'kenapa ini begitu menyiksa' batinku

"ini sudah 2 jam lebih _sensei_" ujarku putus asa

"tak jarang sampai 3 jam lebih lho teme" kata naruto

Pletaaakkk

"ittaaii... _sensei_ kenapa memukulku" ujar dobe sambil mengelus kepala duriannya

"kau seharusnya mendukung sasuke naruto"

"aku hanya memberi tahu" gumam naruto seraya mengusap-usap kepala duriannya

Yah kalian tahu aku dan 2 orang ini menunggu apa? Bukan, bukan menunggu pembagian rapot atau apa

Yap, aku menunggu sakura haruno –ralat- sakura uchiha, istriku yang tengah berjuang melahirkan buah cinta kami yang pertama

Setelah perang dunia berakhir dan aku telah menjalankan hukumanku, ku putuskan untuk melamarnya tak pernah ku lupakan ekspresi terkejutnya yang membuatku benar benar ingin memakannya saat itu

Sakura yang kuat

Sakura yang ceria

Sakura yang selalu bersemangat

Sekarang sedang mengerang sakit didalam sana

Didalam ruang terkutuk yang membuatku tidak bisa bersamanya, dan ruang terkutuk yang menjadi saksi kelahiran anakku nantinya

Yha mungkin ini memang sangat err... aneh tapi tadi hampir saja ku men chidori ruangan itu karena terlalu lama bagiku, dan untung atau sialnya malah ditahan oleh naruto dan kakashi _sensei_

"ini baru 10 menit sasuke" ujar kakashi _sensei_ kala itu

Tak tahukah itu waktu yang sangat lama bagiku

Hhh aku benci menunggu,

Sekarang aku mengatakan kata yang pernah diucapkan si bocah kugutsu itu

Jangan salahkan aku memanggilnya bocah, salahkan wajahnya yang terlihat muda dari usia yang sesungguhnya

hhhh

Tik

Tik

Tik

Aku sudah bersabar mendengar jerit kesakitan sakura, tapi sesuatu dalam hatiku merasa takut, takut jika sakura tidak berhasil, takut jika buah hati kami tak selamat, dan takut jika sakura pun...

Kugelengkan kepalaku mengusir bayangan mengerikan yang berkelebat sedari tadi

'Ini sudah keterlaluan' batinku

Kukumpulkan chakra di tanganku bersiap meninju lagi ruangan ini, kakashi _sensei_ dan naruto segera menahanku

"jangan teme, kau ingin dibunuh tsunade _baachan_ ha?" kata dobe

"jika kau menghancurkannya sakura juga terluka sasuke" kakashi_ sensei_ mengingatkan

Berangsur angsur aku mulai tenang, haah entah kenapa sakura menjadi kelemahanku

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan tsunade_-sama_ dengan raut wajah kelelahan, segera ku hampiri dan dia tersenyum

"selamat, anakmu laki laki"

Segera ku menerobos masuk tak peduli dengan omelan tsunade_-sama_

Dan disana

Diranjang rumah sakit ini

Terbaring malaikatku, yang tengah memejamkan mata ku dekati sosoknya dan ku belai pelan rambut pinknya yang lemas dikarenakan keringat kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan menampilkan netra yang berhasi menjeratku dalam keteduhan

"sasuke _kun_" ujarnya pelan

Aku menangguk dan mengecup keningnya

Baru aku akan berkata seorang perawat datang membawa 'dia' dan menyerahkan padaku

'dia', buah hati kami yang baru saja lahir ke dunia. Aku terpaku melihatnya tak bisa berkata apa apa. Terlalu bahagia mungkin aku baru sadar dari lamunanku saat suara bludru itu menembus gendang telingaku.

"dia mirip denganmu"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"kau beri nama siapa sasuke _kun_?"

Ku serahkan dia ke sakura, kupandangi dua malaikat hatiku ini. Seorang bayi tampan dengan surai biru donker

"Rei uchiha" jawabku

Sakura hanya tersenyum

"selamat datang rei uchiha" kata sakura

Entah sadar atau tidak aku menitikkan air mata

Segera ku cium lembut kening rei dan selanjutnya kening sakura

Ku lihat rei membuka matanya, ternyata mata kecilnya berwarna emerald, dia mengerjap lucu

"matanya mirip denganmu" ujarku pelan

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas seraya tersenyum

"_arigatou_... untuk semuanya" ujarku tulus

"_doita_ sasuke kun"

Kami sama terima kasih atas anugrahmu, kaasan tousan aniki,, lihatlah aku telah memiliki keluarga aku akan menjaga mereka

Seumur hidupku

Selamanya

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

"hhh si teme itu, aku kan juga ingin melihat anak sakura _chan_" ujar naruto

"sudahlah naruto, masih ada besok sekarang moment mereka berdua"

"_sensei_ aku jadi iriiiii" kata naruto memelas

"buat saja sendiri" ujar kakashi cuek

"YOSH AKU AKAN MEMBUAT BERSAMA HINATA _CHAN _SEKARANG...!" teriaknya dan segera berlari menjauhi ruangan sakura

"hhh,,, si naruto itu, bisa dicincang hiashi sama nanti dan akhirnya aku yang memberi saran yang mendapat imbasnya..."

Loading

,

,

,

,

"NARUTOOO TUNGGUUUU" teriak kakashi akhirnya

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar kejaran antara guru yang terlalu cuek dan murid yang terlalu polos

_Poor KakaNaru_

**REALLY OWARI**

**Yap.. dan fanfic gaje ini akhirnya berakhir**

**Gomen kalau fanfic ini kurang bagus**** masih newbie soalnya****, semua orang kan tak ada yang sempurna**

**Ini fic abal keduaku,**

_**Mind to review?**_

_**No? Okey,**_

_**Emm... review pliss ^_^#**_


End file.
